fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fossil Fighters Transcript
This is the Transcript of Fossil Fighters, where every bit of dialogue is stored. The Name of the PC for this play-through is Hunter. And his selected vivosaur is Nychus. Chapter 1 Transcript Prologue Captain: As we near our exciting destination, Vivosaur Island, please enjoy this informative video. Video Narration: ''An image of Vivosaur Island appears onscreen. Vivosaur Island is an island resort run by the Richmond Foundation! ''An outside shot of the Fossil Stadium appears. ''The biggest attraction on Vivosaur Island is Fossil Stadium and the Fossil Battles that are fought there. ''A team of Allo, Tricera, and Ptera are seen in Fossil Stadium. ''Dinosaurs of the ancient past are revived with greater powers than ever and sent into battle! ''Facing the trio, a T-Rex breathes fire. ''The power! The savagery! Thrilling in every way, every time! ''A lineup of Saurhead, the Fossil Samurai, and a pair of normal Fossil Fighters pose for a photo. ''And for those who want to do more than just watch, training is available to become a Fossil Fighter! Fossil Fighters dig their own fossils, revive their own dinosaurs, and fight their own battles! If you've dreamed of rising through the Fighter ranks to become a Master Fighter, dream no longer! Yes, yes, YES! This is the start of an extravagantly exciting and fabulously fantastic adventure! '''Captain:' Ha ha. After that video, I'll bet you can hardly wait to get there. Wait, let me guess--you're on your way to the island to become a Fossil Fighter? Yeah, I've seen that twinkle in your eye before! But it says a lot about you, lad. It takes bravery to go all the to Vivosaur Island on your own. I'm Captain Travers. What's your name young man? Enter Name. Chose ''Hunter.' 'Answer ''Yes to select name. Answer ''No ''to change name. ''Answered Yes'. ''You told your name to Captain Travers. Capt. Travers: '''So, they call you Hunter, eh? That's a great name! I an easily picture a famous Fossil Fighter named Hunter. If you are out to become a Fossil Fighter, I imagine you're a big fan of dinosaurs, right? Which do you like better, carnivores (meat eaters) or herbivores (plant eaters)? ''Choose either Carnivore or Herbivore. Chose Carnivore.'' '''Capt. Travers: '''So do you like the big, strong carnivores/herbivores or the small, quick ones? ''Choose Big or Small Herbivore/Carnivore Chose Small Carnivore'' '''Capt. Travers: '''Between these two small carnivores, which do you like better? Deinonychus, the stealthy red shadow! Velociraptor, the silent grey hunter! Which one then, huh? ''Choose one of offered dinos. All option-combos are: T-Rex and Tarbo, Tricera and Maia, Lexo and Hypsi, Nychus and V-Raptor. Chose Nychus.'' '''Capt. Travers: '''Ah, so you're more of a deinonychus type, eh? ''Answer Yes ''to select dinosaur. Answer ''No to restart process. ''Answered ''Yes. Capt. Travers: 'I'll remember that. The deinonychus fan, Hunter. Ah! Looks like we're about to arrive at Vivosaur Island. ''The speedboat ferry pulls up to a dock and the Player gets out. Depending on which dinosaur was chosen the Player will have one of eight appearances. FFHeroT-Rex.png|The Hero if T-Rex is chosen FFHeroTarbosaurus.png|The Hero if Tarbo is chosen FFHeroDefault.png|The Hero if Nychus is chosen. FFHeroVelociraptor.png|The Hero if V-Raptor is chosen FFHeroTriceratops.png|The Hero if TrIcera is chosen. FFHeroMaiasaura.png|The Hero if Maia is chosen. FFHeroLexovisaurus.png|The Hero if Lexo is chosen FFHeroHypsilophodon.png|The Hero if Hypsi is chosen The Player turns to face the boat. 'Capt. Travers: '''So long for now, Hunter. I wish you the best of luck. ''The boat pulls away and the Player turns to greet the two women approaching him. '' 'Beth: 'Welcome to Vivosaur Island, where the dinosaurs of ages past lie asleep as fossils in the ground. 'Sue: 'Yes, welcome! ''Beth laughs. '''Beth : '''This is Vivosaur Harbor , Vivosaur Island's only port. New people arrive every day. Some are just fans of dinosaurs, but some are new Fossil Fighters in the making! '''Sue : '''We work here as support staff for the Fossil Fighters. '''Beth: To become a Fossil Fighter, you'll need to visit the Fossil Center and talk to Dr. Diggins . To get to the Fossil Center... Just go right up this path, straight ahead. ??????: 'Whew! So much to do. So much to do... ''The Player becomes curious and he, along with Beth and Sue, turn towards an approaching green-haired, lab coat-wearing man who mutters absently. '??????: '''No, that's not it... Hmmm... No, that's not it either... Hang on a tick... ''The man stares off blankly, then jumps excitedly. '??????: '''I've got it! ''The man moves excitedly, going right past Hunter, Beth, and Sue. He pauses by the dock and Beth approaches him. 'Beth: '''Excuse me, Dr. Diggins... ''Dr. Diggins turns to face her. 'Beth: '''May I assume you're here to take our newest recruit to the Fossil Center? ''Diggins glances between Beth and Hunter. 'Dr. Diggins: '''What?! Oh, a new recruit? Of course! Always happy to show a new Fighter the ropes. Let me just... Change schedule... What were we just talking about? Never mind. I'll see you later. Whew. So much to do... So much to do... ''Dr. Diggins wanders off and Beth turns back to Hunter. '' '''Beth: '*sigh* That was head of the Fossil Center, Dr. Diggins. Oh, and he'll be responsible for issuing your Fighter's License. Good luck with that... 'Sue: '''Let's take a closer look at the Fossil Center, shall we? ''Sue leads Hunter to the entrance of the Fossil Center. 'Sue: '''This is the Fossil Center. I'm always on duty at the waterfront, so if you have any questions, come ask anytime. Please, go on inside. ''Hunter enters the Fossil Center and approaches the reception desk. 'Wendy: '''Welcome to the Fossil Center. Hi, I'm Wendy! I take it you're here to register to become a Fossil Fighter? Dr. Diggins returned just a while ago, but has unfortunately wandered off somewhere again. It could be a while before we find him. You might want to go over to the hotel and check in while you wait. The hotel... ...is just to the right of the Fossil Center. See you in a while. ''Hunter leaves the Fossil Center and pauses at the walkway intersection. 'Peggy: '''Waaaaaaaaah! I can't stop! ''Hunter turns, curious and gets hit by the speeding Peggy. After a moment, he stands upright. 'Peggy: '''Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok? You're not hurt, are you? ''She becomes sheepish. ''I was running... to get in shape, you know? Anyway, I must have gone too fast, 'cause I couldn't slow down... I'm REALLY sorry. ''She gets an idea. ''Oh, I know! as an apology, I've got a good tip for you! If you hold the B Button as you move, you can run. Using the stylus, touch the screen farther away from yourself to run in that direction. Hope that helps. See ya! ''She turns and runs off. ''Huff... Huff... Huff... Huff... ''Hunter continues to the hotel. He enters the lobby and a bespectacled man in a suit approaches him. 'Hotel Manager: '''Welcome to the Relic Hotel, where we provide quality lodging for aspiring Fossil Fighters! We've been expecting you, Hunter. Right this way, please. ''He leads you to the elevator. ''This elevator will take you to your room. ''He leads you down a hallway, stopping at the last door. ''Here is your room, Hunter. Stand in front of the door and press the A Button to open it. ''The two of you enter the room. ''You must be tired from your long journey to Vivosaur Island. If you want to save, press START to open the Save/Options menu.You can save anywhere, not just in the hotel. I hope that helps. Have a nice day. ''The Manager leaves and Hunter follows to back to the Fossil Center. The Manager speaks to him again when he enters the lobby. '' '''Manager: '''Hunter. Before you depart, please allow me to explain Help Mode. If there is anything at all you do not understand, press SELECT to switch to Help Mode. In Help Mode. the game will pause and display a help message on the top screen. Press SELECT again to exit Help Mode. So with that, have a nice day. ''Hunter returns to the Fossil Center. '' '''Wendy: '''Welcome to the Fossil Center. ''Hunter approaches her desk. ''Oh, you were just here. Sorry to Keep you waiting. Dr. Diggins has returned fortunately. You should probably talk to him before he wanders off again... Dr. Diggins is in the back room. ''Camera pans to the cleaning room door. ''Please enter through the door on your right. Get close and press the A Button to talk. Or get close and tap on a person with the stylus to talk to them. Good then. Head on into the back room. ''Hunter enters the cleaning room. '''Dr. Diggins: 'Oh! Hi there! Hunter, right? I'm Dr. Diggins. I'm the director and head researcher for the Fossil Center. Good to meet you properly. Sorry if I was a little...scattered when we met before. This place keeps me really, really busy, you know? Hunter, fossil hunting is all kinds of fun. I should know--it's my life's work! I've been interested in fossils since I was just a little boy... I broke my mother's favorite teacup and tried to hide it...by burying it in the garden! A few shovel scoops of dirt later, I found a strange rock. I stopped digging to get a closer look at it. It turned out to be a stegosaurus fossil! I was so excited, I forgot what I was doing in the first place! I ran inside to show my mother. She asked me where I found it, and before I knew it, I had to explain why I was digging in the garden. I've only seen my mother that angry a few times, but even so, I was excited by my discovery! ... That stegosaurus fossil is still my most prized possession. ''Dr. Diggins and Hunter move behind the cleaning panel. 'Dr. Diggins: '''But enough about me! Let me explain about being a Fossil Fighter. As a Fossil Fighter you search for fossils, dig them up, and then use them to revive dinosaurs. Fossil Fighters strive to revive stronger and stronger dinosaurs and eventually become Master Fighters! You'll bring fossils you've dug up at dig sites to the Fossil Center for cleaning and revival. Cleaning is the process of removing extra rock from around the fossil. Bringing dinosaurs to life from fossils you've cleaned is called reviving... And revived dinosaurs are called vivosaurs. More on that later. Fossils can be divided into four types--head, body, arms, and legs. As long as you have the head, you can revive the dinosaur. The revival process isn't perfect, though.... Dinosaurs we revive pick up traits from their environment, which can give them odd appearances and powers. That's why we usually call them vivosaurs, especially since many aren't technically dinosaurs at all. In any case, you should know that the more parts you find from a vivosaur, the stronger it'll be. And while hunting for fossils is important in its own right, the cleaning is also very important! The more effectively you clean your fossils, the stronger your vivosaurs will be. ''Hunter and Diggins move towards a cleaning machine. 'Dr. Diggins: '''OK, time to take your first step toward becoming a Fossil Fighter--learning to clean a fossil! (Off screen) '''Dr. Diggins: '''OK, let's talk cleaning. First, let me explain the screens. This is a fossil rock. There's a fossil inside. That's what makes it a fossil rock and not just a rock. What we want to do is break the rock to get the fossil out. We call that cleaning. The top screen shows how well your cleaning is going. As you clean off parts of the fossil, the blue meter will increase from the bottom... If you damage the fossil, the red meter will increase from the top. If the blue meter crosses the line, your cleaning is a success. If the red meter crosses the line, your cleaning is a failure. This is the remaining time. Time starts ticking down as soon as you begin the cleaning. Cleaning is over when the time reaches 0. If time runs out and the blue meter is past the line, congratulations! You've cleaned the fossil. Don't get nervous--use as much of the time as you can and try to be thorough...without damaging the fossil. Next, I'm going to teach you about the tools used for cleaning. The three icons shown here are tools to help you break and carve rocks. We'll use the stylus for these tools. First off is the drill. Select it and touch areas on the rock you want to carve away a little at a time. Using the drill will cause rock dust to build up around the fossil, which can make it hard to see. When that happens, blow into the microphone to blow away the dust. Next is the hammer. Select it and touch areas on the rock you want to smash away. Last is the X-ray. Select the X-ray icon and tap the screen to reveal the fossil inside for a few seconds. That's about it for screen explanation! Now get in there and try some actual cleaning. First, try using the hammer to break the rock. ''Hunter begins cleaning. (Off screen) 'Dr. Diggins: '''Notice how you can see white bone peeking out from inside the rock? That's the fossil. Now you can use the drill to carefully clean rock away without breaking bone. ''Hunter continues cleaning. (If smashing success, off screen) 'Dr. Diggins: '''A smashing success! That's amazing! Apparently, I have nothing more to teach you. Keep up the good work in the future. (Back onscreen) '''Dr Diggins: '''Great job! Next, let's revive your freshly cleaned fossil. ''Dr. Diggins revives the Spinax. 'Dr. Diggins: '''One advantage of our revival process is that vivosaurs can be carried around as Dino Medals. You can always have your favorite vivosaurs with you to challenge other Fighters in Fossil Battles. Now...that vivosaur right there is yours to keep, Hunter. And that about does it for the basics. Was there anything I just explained that you're still not clear on? '''Choose Fighters, Fossils, Cleaning, Revival, or No, I'm good. '''Chose No, I'm good. '''Dr. Diggins: '''OK then. Let's take your vivosaur to Fossil Stadium for your test. If you pass the test, you'll qualify for your Fighter's License. You won't just be battling, by the way--you'll also be tested on your cleaning ability. ''Hunter and Dr. Diggins walk towards a Staff member. 'Dr. Diggins: '''Anytime you want to practice cleaning, just talk to this staff member. I should warn you that the practice fossil rocks are fake--you can't revive them. OK. Good luck, Hunter! ''Hunter goes to Fossil Stadium. Tiffany: Hello! Welcome to Fossil Stadium. You must be Hunter, here for your Fighter's test. First, I'll have you take the cleaning test. When you're ready, go on through the door to your right. Door on the right opens. 'Tiffany: '''Good luck! '''Take the cleaning test? Choose yes or no. '''Chose yes. KL-34N: DEET-DEET-DEET! Greetings. I am KL-43N--VEEP. I wish you the best, Hunter. Good luck getting your Fighter's License--VOOP! You must score 50 points or higher in order to pass the cleaning test- WOOOP! Let us begin--VEEP! ''Hunter passes the cleaning test. '' '''KL-34N: '''Excellent! You passed--DEETDEETDEET! What outstanding technique! You will surely become a top-class Fossil Fighter, Hunter--VOOP. It is now time for the next portion of your Fighter's test--VEEP. Please see Tiffany at the reception desk--VOOP! ''KL-34N leaves. 'Tiffany: '''Congratulations on passing your cleaning test, Hunter. Next we'll have you go to the common room to learn about Fossil Battles. ''Tipper walks in. 'Tiffany: '''This is Tipper--she'll explain to you about fossil battles. '''Tipper: '''Hellooo! How you doin', pal? Name's Tipper. I help people out. Follow me for a sec, will ya? ''Hunter and Tipper walk into the common room. 'Tipper: '''This is the common room. Nothing special, but a good place to get ready for a battle. All right, here's everything you need to know about battles. Pay attention, Hunter, and you'll have your license in no time! ''Screen changes to battle screen: Hunter vs. Tipper. 'Tipper: '''Let's start with the screen layout. What you see on the bottom screen is your battle area. On the left is your area... And on the right, your opponent's. The gauge shows your vivosaur's Life Points (LP). Reduce the LP of all your opponent's vivosaurs to zero to win. First, the attack order is determined. ''LP count shows on screen. 'Tipper: '''The battler with the lowest total LP attacks first. In this case, your LP is lower, so you'll go first. Next, I'll explain about Fossil Power (FP). This is your current Fossil Power. Your vivosaurs' actions in battle will use up your FP. FP recharges at the beginning of every turn. Your actions during battle are decided with command icons arranged here. The green icon displays your vivosaur's skills. The yellow icon uses vivosaur skills. The red icon ends your turn. Next, I'll explain how to use skills to attack your opponent's vivosaurs. Select the attack icon. Next, select the vivosaur you want to have attack. This is your list of skills. This is a skill name. This is the skill's attack power. This is the FP cost for using it. Go ahead and select Spinax Fang. Once the skill is selected, select the vivosaur you want to attack. OK! ''You use Spinax Fang against S-Raptor. 'Tipper: '''Each vivosaur can attack only once per turn. Now your turn is over. To end your turn, select Yes. '''Choose yes or no. '''Chose yes. '''Tipper: '''Your turn is officially over. And those are a Fossil Battle's rules. No problem, right? ''Screen changes back to common room. 'Tipper: '''Nice, Hunter! Now--finally!--it's time for your last test, a Fossil Battle! When you're ready, just talk to Tiffany at the reception desk. If you don't win, then it's no license for you! So you'd better win! See ya, pal. ''Hunter walks to the reception desk. 'Tiffany: '''Nicely done! Now it's time for your final test-- a Fossil Battle. Let me warn you that if you lose, you will be sent back to the hotel. You'll want to give it your best. When you're ready, head into the Battle Area through the door to your right. ''Door to the right opens and Hunter walks through it. 'Enter a Fossil Battle? Yes or no. '''Chose yes. '''Capt. Travers: '''Ha ha! We meet again, Hunter! Do you remember me? I'm the captain of the fine vessel that brought you to this island. I guess it's time for your first Fossil Battle... And I don't expect to lose, Hunter. Oh, yeah. One more thing I should let you know--There's a Formation screen before the battle, but it doesn't matter now, since this is a one-on-one battle. Press the Ready! button on the lower right of the Formation screen to advance to the next screen. Alrighty then. It's time for battle. I hope you've got some moves for me! ''Hunter enters and wins the battle. 'Capt. Travers: '''Well how about that, Hunter! I guess that makes you an official Fossil Fighter! Now, I've got some advice for you. If you lose a fossil battle, you'll most likely be returned to your hotel. But try to save as often as possible, you hear? No sense taking risks at your age. All right. Here's a little something for you. It's a fossil rock of the vivosaur you said you liked. ''For winning, you receive Nychus (Legs) from Captain Travers. 'Capt. Travers: '''But that fossil rock I just gave you isn't a head fossil, so you can't revive it right away. The head is somewhere out there for YOU to find, Hunter. I'm wishing you the best, Hunter. Good luck. ''Dr. Diggins walks in. '''Dr. Diggins: '''Congratulations, Hunter! You passed your Fighter's test! I can now present you with your Fighter's License! Fighter's License level 1 screen shows, then cuts back to your regular screen. You got a Fighter's License. 'Dr. Diggins: '''That is proof that you are now a recognized Fossil Fighter. Congratulations, Hunter. That makes you a Level 1 Fighter. You now have access to some new features on your status menu. (''Alarm animate) Yikes, where did the time go?! You must be tired, anyway, Hunter. Sorry for all the yapping again. Your life as a licensed Fossil Fighter begins with a bang tomorrow. Get yourself a good night's rest. Best of luck on your road to becoming a Master Fighter, Hunter! ''Screen fades to black. ''Save your progress? Yes or no. '''Chose yes. Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Transcript